Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device having resistive memory cells and a method of testing a semiconductor memory device.
Semiconductor products require smaller size and higher capacity for processing a large amount of data, and thus it is required to increase an operational speed and an integration degree of memory components included in the semiconductor products. To meet such requirements, various resistive memories have been proposed. For example, magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM) realizes memory function using change of resistance depending on change of polarity of magnetic materials.
Recently, various methods are being developed for optimizing a semiconductor memory device including the MRAM cells for mobile devices requiring higher speed and low power consumption. Particularly test methods are required to detect fails and enhance performance of the semiconductor memory device including resistive memory cells such as the MRAM cells.